Ben 10 Alien Force: IM Style!
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: This when the Alien force gang gets on Yahoo IM! Humor, and rated T for the screen names :D and some of the content. Hmm...my mind just fails to keep things clean....XD Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is Kevin Levin signing on.**

**Ben: Kevin! What happened to TeamJakeward?**

**Kevin: God Ben, are you retarded? Remember? Vilgax killed her with author's poison**

**Gwen: Yes. I'm trying to find a cure, but it just says "A true love's first kiss" **

**Kevin: Disney *snicker***

**Ben: Who's gonna kiss her? Kevin?**

**Kevin and Gwen: NO.**

**Ben: Oh well....wait, what's that?**

***Ben finds out that TEAMJakeward is actually trapped in a limbo state thing***

**Kevin: Well, now we know that she is not dead.**

**Gwen: KEVIN! Don't be so insensitive!**

**Meh, who cares**

**Gwen: I heard that, you know!**

**Of course I do**

**Gwen: This is pointless**

**Yea. Hey, you said you set up a Yahoo IM account for me! Where is it?**

**Gwen: Here.**

* * *

Gwen logged on to the computer, while Kevin peered over her shoulder. "What's my username?" he asked. Gwen blushed, and murmured something. Kevin looked confused, so Gwen pointed at the screen. It read: Sexymanhunkofabeast.

Kevin burst into hysterical laughter while Gwen turned as red as a tomato. "Sexy--man--hunk," he gasped, doubling over.

"Oh quit," Gwen snapped, still red. Kevin chortled. "Since you got to make my_ sexy_ name, I get to make yours,"

Kevin typed something and pointed at the screen deviously: Kinkyhotcharmgirl.

"What the--!" Gwen yelled, turning red. "My parents would kill me!"

"They don't have to know," Kevin smirked. Let's see if Ben and Julie made up their names yet. Gwen took a look at Ben's screen name.

"Greensoccerlover?" Kevin scoffed. "How LAME. And Tennisfreak? Seriously, those guys need better names."

"Atleast _theirs_ are G rated," Gwen murmured, glaring at Kevin. Kevin grinned at her.

_Meanwhile, at Ben's house_

"WHAT THE F--" Ben yelled, while Julie fell of the chair with him.

"Look at their screennames!! Who came up with that!" Julie screeched.

"Probably Kevin,"

"I could believe that," Julie muttered. "And Gwen let him?"

"I guess so," Ben replied, clambering back into the chair with Julie. "Let's log on,"

_Greensoccerlover is now online_

_Greensoccerlover: Hello?_

_Tennisfreak is now online_

_Tennisfreak: They might not be online yet_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl is now online_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: We are._

_Tennisfreak: OMFG GWEN! WHAT HAPPENED! YOUR NAME!!_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: Don't even ask, Julie._

_Sexymanhunkofabeast is now online_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast: The sexy man hunk of a beast is now online _

_Greensoccerlover: Who thought of your names?_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast: Gwen thought of mine, and I thought of--_

_----Interruption---_

_Tennisfreak: Hold on a sec, GWEN thought of yours? Gwen, are you ok???_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: Can we move on to a more pleasant topic?_

_Tennisfreak: Nah, this is funnier :D_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast: *sends virtual hugs to Gwen*_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: Aw, that's so sweet Kevin!_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast: *sends x-rated pics to Gwen*_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: Kevin....!_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast: Um Ben? Why do you have a picture of me and Gwen doing..._

_Greensoccerlover: How did you find that? Gah, there goes my blackmail :(_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: What is it?_

_Sexymanhunkofabeast has started photosharing_

_Kinkyhotcharmgirl: OMFG!!!!!! BEN!! YOU TOOK PICTURES OF ME AND KEVIN HAVING...._

_Greensoccerlover: That's why it was so funny. Hidden cameras are hilarious._


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
